Basse Croupier
Overview He is located inside the Golden Giza Casino. __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Hard Luck New Contact(s) Information Casino Pit Boss Basse Croupier had a promising singing career once upon a time, until a run of bad luck hit him hard and knocked him down for the count. A bankrupt record label, swindling managers, and several scandals ruined his career, leaving him destitute and on the street. His luck finally turned around when Johnny "The Pipes" Sonata, the crooner most people had picked Basse to replace before his downfall, offered the down-on-his-luck singer a job at his casino in the Rogue Isles as a pit boss. Basse's been thankful to Johnny ever since, and has become one of Sonata's most trusted men. Initial Contact Hey, you have to be *villain name*. That's crazy, man. Totally crazy. I always meet the most incredible people at this job. Now, I've heard what people have said about you, but I'm not a judgemental type. I'm Basse Croupier, and I handle some of the work Johnny says needs to get done around here. Story Arc Souvenir: Souvenir Item Souvenir Description Souvenir STory Souvenir Description Store Missions Catch the Freakshow debtor before he skips town Briefing We try to run a good operation here, but sometimes some people, well they find ways to make trouble for themselves. So, when that kind of thing happens, Mr. Sonata likes to have it handled, you know, quietly. Professionally. Without too much involvement from Arachnos, if you understand. If we call them in, and they take a simple case of some Freakshow rowdy who tried to skip out on his debts as a big tax evasion issue, well, then they take it as a challenge, and the next thing you know, a skip-trace turns into a war. So Mr. Sonata likes these things to be handled unofficially, you know? And it just so happens that we have a situation just like I described about to goin' on right now. And here I was just telling you all about how we like to handle things like this. Ain't that a kick in the head? A lot of punks think they can disrespect Mr. Sonata, and that just ain't cool. So, there's this guy, he calls himself B4nKbUsTah, if you can believe it. He's one of those Freakshow types, and man, he's like a hundred kinds of crazy. Fact is, he's so crazy, he's trying to skip town on his gambling debts. All his other freakshow friends are trying to protect him so he can skidaddle before he has to pay up what he owes. That makes this a two-parter. You'll have to get his location from some of those other Freaks, then corner him. You're a professional, so I'll just leave it to you. Mission Objective(s) * Defeat 20 Freakshow Find B4nKbUsTah Mission Objective(s) * Defeat B4nKbUsTah & Crew This should probably be the place B4nKbUsTah and his cronies hide out. Debriefing Hard Luck says the freaks paid up to get their boy back, so I guess everything worked out in the end. And no one had to get bent out of shape. Well, except for B4nKbUsTah, I guess. You've done pretty good, *villain name*. You're a real asset, you know? Take my private number. And take a look at these new Enhancements I've got. Defeat Tsoo Racketeers Briefing Some people never get a clue, man. See, when I started working for Mr. Sonata, I learned something important: That is, if you wanna be big time, you gotta think big-time. So, say, if you want to make yourself some money here in St. Martial, what you do is pay your dues and you set up a nice casino like the Giza or the Lucky Six. But some people just don't think big-time. So there are these guys, they're called the Tsoo, name's supposed to mean 'The Destroyers' or something. Real tough guys, maybe you've run into these cats before. Well, they're still thinking small-time. They're trying to set up a little protection racket, and started to threaten guys running the Lucky Six. So they called me, and I told Johnny, and Mr. Sonata, well, he got mad. Then he said he wanted it stopped. Then he asked about you. So, well, it's in everybody's interest to go break that little protection racket, you dig? I'm glad to know you got it, man. This one's easy. First, take out the guys they got in the Lucky Six. Then, go to their hide-out. Make sure they don't keep any of what they've already taken. Keep it for yourself, give it to your friends, whatever you like, man. All Johnny wants is that those Tsoo guys know they can't keep it. You dig? Mission Objective(s) * Entrance message Clue: Clue Name Clue description External Links *